villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malocchio
'Jagan '''is a villain who appears in the game ''Seiken Densetsu 3. He is an immensely powerful Vampire Lord originating from the Underworld, (the ''Mana ''counterpart of Hell) and the third-in-command of the Dark Prince. (one of the three possible final bosses) He worships his lord as a god and leads his armies of monsters. If the player choses Hawk the ninja thief or Lise (Riesz) the amazon princess as the main character, the Dark Prince will serve as the game's final boss and Jagan will play an important villainous role, before being fought as a boss near the end of the game. If not, the Dark Prince and his followers will be destroyed by the game's main villain. In the japanese original game, the vampire is called Jagan no Hakushaku. (the Earl of the Evil Eye) As the game was only available outside Japan through emulators, those who translated it chose to call him Jagan, not mentioning his nobility title. One can notice than Jagan's title and haircut are possible references to Count Dracula, as he is depicted in Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 movie. Jagan follows the orders of Bigieu, the Dark Prince's right-hand-woman, while remaining in the shadows and acting separatedly, in order not to raise suspicion. Most of the time, he remains in the Dark Castle and watches over the remnants of the Dark Prince, which are necessary to bring back his lord on the earthly plane. He later buys Prince Elliot, Lise's little brother, after the ninja from Nevarl (Navarre in the unofficial translation) sell him as a slave. He imprisons the child in the Dark Castle, because Bigieu has chosen him to be the Dark Prince's next human vessel. He is also the mysterious man with whom Bigieu was speaking when Hawk discovered her treachery. Jagan later assists Bigieu in the war that the Three Great Evils of Mana (the Dark Prince, the Dragon Emperor and the Masked Mage) wage against one another, in order to unseal the eight Mana Stones and release the mighty God Beasts. He later brings back his lord and fights alongside him and Bigieu against the other villains whom they slay. (If the Dark Prince is not the game's final boss, the true villain will trap him in the Underworld, and Bigieu will kill Jagan before commiting suicide. Bigieu kills him because he still wants to accomplish the Dark Prince's goal on his behalf, while Bigieu has lost the will to fight.) Bigieu and Jagan later capture the protagonists' Fairy guide, and use her as a hostage to get the legendary Sword of Mana, which the protagonists have just obtained from the Goddess of Mana. The two villains then relase the God Beasts and depart, unleashing the Dark Prince's armies of monsters all over the Mana World. After having defeated the eight God Beasts, the heroes go to the Dark Cave, where they find and fight Jagan who was waiting for them. The Vampire Lord tells them that he and his superiors want to fuse the Underworld and the Mana world, so that the demons could rule it and be worshipped by the other races. Jagan attacks the heroes aided by a werevolf monster and a vampiress, but he is ultimately destroyed after a long and difficult battle, and the heroes can enter the Dark Castle where they fight Bigieu before meeting and defeating the Dark Prince. Jagan (Boss Battle) Level 44 . Life-Points 15947 The boss battle against Jagan is long and hard so you'd better be well prepared. Focus first on destroying the two monsters who fight alongside him before attacking the vampire. The Bloody Wolf uses several powerful special attacks of the beastman Kevin. (One of the six playable characters.) The Carmilla Queen uses special techniques that decrease your characters maximum life points. Get rid of them as quickly as possible, because they can prove to be pretty annoying. As for Jagan, he sometimes hits you at close range or catches one of your characters to bite him/her repeatedly, but he prefers using his powerful magic. He can cast every Shadow Spell but he most of the time uses a triple combo, which consists of a multi-target Dark Force, (level 2 Shadow spell) the special spell Ghost Road and his own special attack Psychowave. He sometimes adds the special spell Black Rain to the combo and uses these very dangerous moves in rapid succession. All of Jagan's magic attacks strike all your characters, save from the fearsome Death Spell, which instanly kills its target if its level is inferior to his own. Jagan is weak to the Fire element, so the best thing to do is to cast the Fire magic on your weapons and to use every Fire based attack you know. Don't hesitate to pummel him with weapons and special techniques and heal often. If all your characters are at least at level 44, Death Spell won't harm you. Never attack him with Shadow magic or your attacks will heal him. thumb|450px|left|Boss battle against Jagan Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Villains Category:Vampires Category:Demon Category:Wizards Category:Telekinetics Category:Henchmen Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cataclysm